For You
by znalarocks
Summary: Sasuke left Konoha for a reason, but it wasnt for Itachi. What would you do, for someone you loved? SasuNaru Shonen-ai. Rated T, Language and Yaoi. OneShot


_I'm sorry, Naruto. I had to leave, it was all for you._ Sasuke thought as he finished his training session with the snake-like perv named Orochimaru, who constantly asked him for his body... in more ways than one, but he always refused with his sharingan blazing(1), which made the look Orochimaru gave him intensify. _One day im gonna kill this bastard. _He thought.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(FLASHBACK) 3 years earlier...

_After completing a completely boring mission, Team 7 were entering the gates of Konoha._

_"Yo," Kakashi said, greeting the gate guards._

_"Hey Kakashi, how was this misson?" The two shinobi said in unison._

_"Successful," he replied, smiling, though it was hard to tell with his mask on._

_Kakashi turned to the three genin on his team: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. "I have to turn in the mission report, see ya!" he said, them he poofed away._

_"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Lets go on a date!" Sakura said._

_"No." Sasuke replied coldly._

_Sakura looked at Naruto, he usually asked her out after she just got rejected like this, she would say no anyway, but still...but he was just standing there with a blank expression on his face, and his mouth closed, for the first time. _Maybe he has finally taken a hint and realized that I don't like him!_ She thought hopefully, not realizing that she couldn't catch a hint. "Ah, ok, see ya later!"she said happily, them went home._

_Sasuke walked Naruto home. And no one was around, or so they thought, they didnt know there was a man lurking in the shadows._

_Naruto, who was a few cm shorter than Sasuke, let out a small gasp of suprise when Sasuke pulled him closer and gave him a small kiss. "I love you." He whispered._

_"I love you too!" Naruto replied, almost yelling._

_They continued the walk to his house._

_"Sleep well." Sasuke said, dropping Naruto off at his small apartment._

_Naruto gave his signature grin and closed the door._

_Sasuke was about to leave when he heard something, he turned around, and saw a tall, snake-like man sitting in a tree, with a scary grin across his face._

_"Greetings, Sasuke-kun"_

_His Sharingan was spinning, "Who are you!" he yelled._

_"My name is Orochimaru, and unless you want your precious Naruto-kun dead, do EXACTLY as I say."_

(END FLASHBACK)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As he was walking through the candle-lit halls to his room, he heard someone call for help. He didnt usually care, because Orochimaru had plenty of people screaming, with his experiments, but this voice was slightly familiar. He listened in on the conversation.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"I'm Kabuto, and I will be conducting experiments on you."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT NEEDLE!"

"Sorry, but no, we need this to help you settle down."

"Where am I? I was looking, for Sasuke-kun, and then some snake guy attacked me, and everything went blank..."

At the sound of his name he opened the door and walked into the room. "Naruto?" He asks.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto was holding back tears as he saw his, very special, friend again. Naruto was chained to the wall by his hands.

Kabuto was glaring at him, Kabuto didnt like Sasuke very much since he considered himself Orochimaru's boyfriend, but knew very well that Orochimaru "wanted Sasuke's body."

"Orochimaru, get your ass in here," Sasuke yelled, knowing that the deal with Orochimaru had been broken.

Orochimaru walked in a few seconds later.

"Yes, Sas-" He stopped as he saw Sasuke standing beside Naruto defensively.

"What did you do! You are completely breaking the deal!"

"You see, Sasuke-kun, you did not agree to let me take your body, so you have a choice," Orochimaru said with a smirk. "Your give me your body, or you let me have his... and im not talking about Jutsu, because in the end, I will have that magnificent Sharingan of yours." He let out a small evil laugh. "So who will it be?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Niether, you sick pervert." Sasuke said as he activated his Chidori and charged.

Orochimaru easily deflected the attack, and threw him against the wall, then turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto it is then?" he said, then used his giant tongue to lick Naruto's cheek.

"EWW! GET YOUR WIERD ASS AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto yelled as he tried wipe his cheek, but his chained hands made it difficult. "I love Sasuke not you, you wierdo!"

Sasuke stood there wide-eyed, when Naruto said he loved him. "I love you too..." he whispered.

Naruto heard his whisper. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME, TEME!" he yelled.

Sasuke's face was shadowed, "I'll explain everything later dobe." Then he used his Chidori sword to cut the chains that held Naruto to the wall. "But for now lets annihilate Orochimaru."

"Ok, fine." Naruto grumbled, rubbing his sore wrists.

"You can try to beat me..." Orochimaru said, laughing.

Sasuke started a Chidori, while Naruto made a Rasengan, and they charged, Orochimaru easily dodged, then Naruto smirked, and Orochimaru was struck by a bunshin's(2) rasengan(3).

"YATTA!(4)" Naruto yelled.

Orochimaru was on the ground, panting heavily and coughing up blood when Kabuto(who hasnt really been doing much during the fight) rushed to his side. Orochimaru's heart rate was slowing down, then it stopped.

"You... ASSHOLES!" Kabuto yelled,

"He had to die." Sasuke said simply, hugging Naruto.

"I LOVED HIM!" Kabuto screamed.

Sasuke looked sympathetic, "But he did not love you..."

"Does that really matter?"

"Uhh... kinda." Naruto said, stepping in.

"You will suffer the way im suffering now, Sasuke. I WILL KILL NARUTO!"

"You can fucking try." Sasuke said, scowling.

"I can protect myself, teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke ignored him. "Kabuto, you know im stronger than you right?"

"I am well aware, Sasuke. But can you protect Naruto, and yourself?"

Sasuke realized he was right, and gritted his teeth. Then he smirked. _Naruto can take care of himself,_ he thought.

Kabuto ran towards him, it was over in a matter of seconds, a few punches from Kabuto, then a Chidori in the stomach ended his life, or so he thought. The Kabuto he attacked poofed into a pack of scalpels. "A SUBSTITUTION!?" he turned around and saw a weakened Kabuto charging with his sharp chakra hands. _So he did get hit by my chidori. _

"NARUTO!" He ran fast, but he only had a limited amount of time, he could only shield Naruto.

Soon, Kabuto's hand went through Sasuke stomach.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, as Sasuke fell on the ground. Kabuto fell too, dead, he had used up all his chakra and he had a huge whole in his chest due to Sasuke's Chidori.

"N-naruto, I L-love you." He said, then drifted into an eternal slumber.

"SASUKE! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Then Naruto realized he was slipping into an uncontrollable, Kyuubi(5) mode.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke looked at Naruto hovering over his dead body, crying his eyes out. Yes, he, the infamous Sasuke, was dead, in spiritform, looking over his lifeless body. A tear came out of his eye. _I'm sorry I made you suffer._

Then he saw Naruto go into Kyuubi mode. But it was different from before, he got all 9 of his "chakra tails", but on his 9th, the chakra turned from the usual menacing red, to a glowing yellow(6). Then he touched Sasuke's chest. And Spirit Sasuke felt himself bieng sucked back into his body.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke opened his eyes. And Naruto changed back to normal. Naruto was looking at him, then he gave him an "anime punch".

"TEME! DONT FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT! WHY DID YOU EVEN LEAVE ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANA-" Naruto was cut off by a kiss from Sasuke.

"Ok, dobe, i'll explain... just to let you know, I love you very much." Sasuke finished and kissed Naruto on the lips, after getting to his feet.

He continued, " And everything i've done, was... For you."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(1): In this story, Sasuke did not agree to the Regeneration Jutsu thing like he did in the anime, but Orochimaru trained him anyway.

(2): Bunshin: Shadow Clone

(3): Orochimaru was very sick, and he did not notice the bunshin, if you were wondering why he was so easily tricked.

(4): Yatta: Yay in japanese

(5): Kyuu: 9, Bi: Tails. Kyuubi, 9 tails

(6):This isn't his "bijuu" mode, just imagine Naruto, with his 9-tails cloak, but instead of red, its yellow.

Thank you for reading! All reviews are appreciated, no flames please.


End file.
